An earlier design of a slider switch is shown by German Patent Application No. P 27 26 521.0, filed June 11, 1977, It became obvious in operation of the mechanism of the cited German application that the slider is not always sufficiently secured in its guide, because its guide walls co-operating with the guide rails of the switch lever end have to be resilient due to the special insertion of the slider.